Killer Croc VS King K. Rool
Killer Croc VS King K. Rool is a what if? Death Battle Description Batman vs. Donkey Kong! Which villainous, yet clever crocodile supervillain will walk away alive! Beginning Boomstick: Ah crocodiles, some of the coolest animals ever! They can bite, chew and they are also clever sons of bitches! Wiz: And the fictional world proves this as well. Boomstick: Like Waylon Jones, the Killer Croc Wiz: And King K. Rool, ruler of the Kremlings. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills and find out who would win a Death Battle? Killer Croc Wiz: Killer Croc is one of Batman's strongest and scariest enemies. Boomstick: But his origin isn't! Anyway, Waylon Jones was just a newborn baby when he figured out that he had a bad case of what's called epidermolytic hyperkeratosis, which makes him look like a crocodile! Wiz: And to make things worse, he eventually became an orphan, as his mother died and his father abandoned him. Boomstick: However, he was eventually adopted by his aunt! Man, this guy's backstory is sadder than a one you'd expect from those romance animes! Wiz: OK? Boomstick: You know it's true, Wiz. Wiz: Moving on, Jones's aunt unfortunately had drinking problems, causing Croc to be anti-social, who then had a life of crime, and was sent to jail. Boomstick: But thanks to his strength, he easily escaped and became the Killer Croc! Wiz: Killer Croc's main abilities are his super strength and speed, which are able to match the like of Bane, the man who broke Batman's back. Boomstick: And just like your average crocodile, he possesses sharp teeth and sharp claws. Wiz: Croc also possesses a healing factor, but in a manner similar to Jeff the Killer, it won't heal him forever and it can only heal a few wounds. Boomstick: So you could say Jeff ripped off FOUR comic book characters! Wiz: Killer Croc has done some feats over his career, like how he killed Robin's parents and manage to start up a crime gang by himself. Boomstick: But that's about it for the good stuff, considering how he was easily beat by Bane, and still hasn't defeated Batman yet! Wiz: But you better watch out, because Croc isn't afraid to play dirty and devour his foes. Croc: Tick, tock, feed the croc! King K. Rool Wiz: King K. Rool is basically DK's version of Bowser. Boomstick: Their mean, cruel, lead an army, and both reptiles! Nice one, Nintendo. Wiz: Though K. Rool has no confirmed origin story, he has been after the Kong's banana hoard since day one, and it has been confirmed by Rare that this is because he wants to starve them. Boomstick: But unfortunately for him, the Kongs always stop. Sort of like how Mario... Wiz: Boomstick, we get it. Boomstick: What? Anyway, the Kremling King has plenty of abilities up his tail? Like for example, he possess sharp claws, and can run at his foes. He can also toss his crown at his enemies, and it will always come back to him. Wiz: His ground pounds are so powerful, that they cause shockwaves on the ground. K. Rool also possesses weapons from his many disguises, including his blunderbuss, which can fire rapid cannonballs. Boomstick: He also can use his blunderbuss and race across the room. He can also teleport? Wiz: And from the final game in the SNES trilogy, he possess a heli-pack. And if he eats a golden banana, he can become the size of Godzilla and breath fire and rain meteors. Boomstick: When did Donkey Kong become a Godzila movie?! Wiz: K. Rool has proven time and time again that he's no pushover. He is physically stronger than DK and took a punch from an enraged DK after he was beaten up by Diddy and Dixie and survived without injuries. Boomstick: And if you don't know, Donkey Kong punched the moon out of orbit! That's insane durability there, folks! Wiz: K. Rool only has one major flaw. He is still unable to defeat the Kongs, no matter how hard he tries. Boomstick: But if you can take punches from a guy who knocked the moon out of orbit and survive, you're fine in my book! K. Rool: I've been waiting a long time for this moment. Soon, Donkey Kong and his pretty little island... will be no more. Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle King K. Rool was defeated by DK yet again and was hurled farther back then ever. He landed in a weird looking town and was all alone. K. Rool: Stupid DK! No matter how hard I try, I still can't beat him! King K. Rool then sees another crocodile pass by. Confused, he walks up to it and asks it a question. K. Rool: Another crocodile? How about you join my crocodilian army! Croc: Buzz off, fatso. K. Rool: You dare insult the great K. Rool? I will have your head! Croc roars as the two get into stances. FIGHT! King K. Rool and Croc charge at each other, with Rool easily gaining the upper hand. K. Rool scratched Croc with his claws and hurled him back with a powerful uppercut. K. Rool: Ha! You are a weakling! Croc gets up and heals some wounds. He then charges at K. Rool, who moves out of the way, causing Croc to miss. Croc runs at K. Rool again, but is hit in the chest with a sharp, crown. The crown comes back to K. Rool, who is chuckling. Rool walks closer to Croc, but Croc grabs a knife and stabs Rool's leg, causing the king to howl in pain. Croc: Not so tough now, are you? K. Rool then socks Croc with a punch and hits him with his blunderbuss. He then rapidly fires fast, spiky cannonballs at Croc, which knock him down. Croc heals a little bit, but is still very injured. Meanwhile, Rool has minor injuries. K. Rool: You are no match for me, fool! K. Rool then flies at Croc with his rocket booster, but Croc dodges, causing K. Rool to crash into a building. Croc then runs at K. Rool and attempts to tackle him, but K. Rool bites Croc in the leg, causing him to fall down. K. Rool then pulls out his Heli-Pack and grabs Croc. Croc and Rool take flight as K. Rool goes higher into the air. Eventually, he drops Croc, causing Croc to fall onto the top of a building. Croc: Argh, why is he so strong! Croc heals a bit as Rool descends down. Croc then grabs a pipe and swings it at Rool, knocking Rool over. Croc then smacks Rool with the pipe a bit, until Rool catches it and breaks it easily. K. Rool: You call yourself a villain? Let me show what true evil is! K. Rool then pulls out a golden banana and eats it. Suddenly, he grows bigger to the size of Godzilla. Croc looks in fear as K. Rool summons a couple meteors from the sky, crushing Croc to a pulp. As the gigantic K. Rool laughes and walks away, a blood pile forms where Croc's body once was. KO! Conclusion Boomstick: DC loses yet again! Wiz: This battle was a stomp. King K. Rool easily outclassed Killer Croc in all subjects, from strength, speed, durability to even weapons, Croc was horribly outclassed. Boomstick: Though Croc can takes hits from the likes of Batman, K. Rool takes constant abuse from DK, the moon punching ape, and his crew daily, with little to no injuries! Wiz: And to make things worse for Waylon, when King K. Rool ate the golden banana and became giant, Killer Croc was doomed. King K. Rool's fire breath and meteors can harm DK, so they could easily kill Croc. Boomstick: Looks like Croc just couldn't beat this crocodile Rooler! Wiz: The winner is King K. Rool Trivia *This is the fourth time DC loses in Shrek's Death Battles *This is also the fourth time a Mario character wins a Death Battle. Category:Shrek-it Ralph Category:'Nintendo vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:DC vs Mario themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Nintendo Vs Dc Comics Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights